One Hit Wonder
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! Candace has a gift card to spend on music, but unintentionally, she discovers her little brothers' one hit wonder in the music marketplace, and even Candace has to say that it's pretty catchy. God bless you!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. Or iTunes of which I am making a parody of. Here's a little one-shot of the misunderstood and under-appreciated Candace. She never has stories, *sniff***

Candace was acting weird, to say the least. She was hanging from the stair banister, her legs holding onto the rail and her orange hair falling every which way. First of all, she was hanging upside down. Candace normally didn't like to go upside down _at all. _Her cheeks start to bulge. Now instead of chipmunk cheeks, she was smiling, playing a small game on her cellphone.

Second, she wasn't trying to bust the boys. Normally, her ranting and accusing and dialing of the phone were present, but instead she was humming softly to herself. Phineas and Ferb and Isabella noticed this immediately.

Wood slung over their shoulders, the boys were heading toward the backyard but instead they decided to cut through the house to check on Candace. Isabella, both hands holding onto the thin silver handle of a paint can, turned her head to look at Candace's head right side up.

"Candace, are you okay? You're a bit quiet today," Phineas noted, looking very concerned about the teen.

"She looks visibly fine," Isabella said as she straightened her head like Phineas and Ferb's. "I think a safe bet is that she's thinking about Jeremy."

"Let's hope that," Phineas said. The three turned to go back to the backyard, Phineas calling over his shoulder, "Tell us if you feel worse, Candace."

Candace was oblivious to their talking. She hung there for a few minutes longer, blood rushing to her head that she couldn't even feel.

_Mom's coming home! _she couldn't help but think.

After a while, she finally succumbed to her headache and sat sprawled along the staircase, slurping a soda with her straw. Why did she choose the staircase? It had a great view of the front door. When Mom came home, she was going to be the first person to know.

It was nearly 4:30 when Linda finally fingled with the knob and opened the door, arms full of assorted paper and plastic bags, bursting with groceries.

At the sound of the knob, Candace leapt up like prey hearing a killer. Her empty soda can flew through the air as she bombarded her mom, grabbing the groceries and carrying them to the kitchen table.

"Why, thank you, Candace," Linda said, confused, as she watched her daughter scoop items out of their bags.

"Where, where is it?" Candace cried, hastily searching through a myriad of candy bags.

"Where's what, exactly, Candace?" Linda wondered.

"My iMusic gift card! You said you'd get me one and I'd pay you back!" Candace explained hurriedly.

"Oh, yes, that," Linda said as she pulled her purse off her shoulder and onto the table. She started to shift through it and smiled as she pulled it out, "I put it in here once I bought it, I mean, really Candace, sometimes I think it's just easier if you came along-"

"Thanks Mom!" Candace cried as she pulled out a twenty from her pocket and replaced the gift card in her mom's hand with the bill. With a large amount of giggles, the red-head nearly slipped as she tried to race up the stairs.

Linda sighed and said, "I guess I'll get the boys to help me."

Candace did, though, make it up the stairs to her bedroom. Slamming the door in her haste, she flew into her computer chair. Grabbing her iPal, she hooked it up to her laptop and a couple of minutes later, she had it hooked up to iMusic.

"He he he," Candace giggled as she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Stacy's number. A few seconds passed before a voice at the other end said excitedly, "Well, did your mom get it?"

"No, of course she didn't," Candace said a little sarcastically with a little laugh in her voice.

"I think you should really learn how to download free songs on the Internet," Stacy smiled.

"Stacy, please, I'd have to be some kind of a techy geek like my brothers to do that," Candace laughed. Her eyes that were fixated on her computer screen widened as she squealed, "OH! I just made an animated cat drink soda out of a Nurse Onion can!"

"Candace," Stacy said firmly, "Focus. iMusic songs."

"Yes, right, what songs should I get?"

"Well," Stacy's voice could be heard along with the crinkling of paper. The girls had made a list. "There's Meatloaf by Tiny Cowboy."

Candace smiled broadly as her fingers flew. "Bought annnnddddd, downloading."

"Nice!" Stacy smiled. "Love Hit Me Like a Football to the Head by the Paisley Sideburn Brothers?"

"Bought," Candace smiled.

Stacy rattled off, "Hurricane of Lights by Love Handel, Snowglobe by Tiny Cowboy, and the entire album, Teenage Heartthrobs, by the Bettys."

"And, speaking of the Bettys," Candace giggled, almost on the edge of fan-girling.

"Their new album released today with us as background singers in Ready for the Bettys! AHHHHH!" Stacy shouted excitedly.

"AHHHHHHH!" Candace added.

Down below in the kitchen where the boys and Isabella were helping her, Linda approached the staircase and yelled, "Candace, keep it down!"

"Oops!" Candace squealed, clapping her hand over her mouth. Putting the phone down to not hurt Stacy's ear, she shouted, "Sorry, Mom!" She quickly returned the phone to its normal position and said, "You were saying?"

"Did you buy it?" Stacy asked.

"Uh! Totally," Candace scoffed playfully.

"That's about it then," Stacy said, "talk to you later?"

"Oh, yeah, see ya, Stace," Candace shut her phone and smiled, head propped up against her hand. She glanced at the amount of money she still had. There was still a good $3.

"What can I get for $3?" Candace said softly to herself. She let the mouse hover aimlessly over the marketplace. It shifted over to a button that said, "Recommended for you." The teen gave a little shrug and clicked on it. Most of the songs were that of annoying teen icons and raps, but one made Candace sit up straight.

_Was that Gitchee Gitchee Goo? _she thought to herself. She clicked on the one hit wonder, showing how it had hundreds of ratings averaging into a five star song.

Candace could hardly breathe.

"This, this is it," she said softly, excitement growing up in her. "This is what I can use to bust the boys!" She let her hands slam down on the desk, one landing on her left and one on her touch pad, clicking on the button that sang you a sample of the song.

"No, wait!" Candace squealed but before she could do anything else, her little brother's voice rang through the air, _"Take the time to translate, here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" _She straightened and stopped yelling. The song had captured her attention.

Candace settled back in her chair and listened. She could make out the Ferb-Tones on background and even herself singing along with Phineas. The music was ringing through her ears. It sounded comforting, like something that she hadn't heard in a while. Her finger started to sway gently to the song and then it stopped.

"What the heck?" she muttered. "I need to hear more!"

Without so much as a speck of hesitation, Candace bought the song. She sat back in her computer chair, waiting impatiently as it downloaded. As soon as it was added, she swiped her iPal out of her computer and stuck her headphones into it.

She found the song on in her music and ignoring all her new songs, she played the song that her brothers had made. It was much shorter than songs she usually bought, but she didn't care. The tune was fun and catchy, fast and up-beat, and the lyrics made no sense.

_Just like Phineas and Ferb,_ Candace smiled. She stayed in her room for an hour, dancing to that same song over and over. She didn't even notice that the boys' extra bouncy trampolines had bounced out of their backyard. She didn't even hear her mom call for her to come down to help with supper. Linda had to send Phineas up.

"Candace?" Phineas called as he knocked on the door. "Candace?"

When he heard no answer, he slowly opened the door a crack. He knew that if she was doing something she wouldn't have wanted him to see, she would have either locked the door or yelled, "Go away, twerp!"

He saw Candace dancing all around her room. He cleared his throat and called, "CANDACE!"

That call made her jump and turn to him. She took out one of the plugs in her ears and said calmly, "Yeah?"

"Supper's ready, you should come down," was his response.

"Really?" Candace exclaimed, grabbing her Betty alarm clock. Sure enough, it said 6:03 in red numbers. Candace shrugged, set the clock down and turned off her iPal. Throwing it onto her bed, she closed her bedroom door and followed Phineas downstairs.

"You know Phineas," Candace said, making the young boy turn to her, a pleasant expression on his face as usual. "You're a really great singer."

Phineas smiled. "Thanks. You are too, Candace." Candace smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a little squeeze. No matter how many times she tried to bust them, they were her amazing little brothers, and she wouldn't change that for the world.

And their singing was great too.

**So you will NEVER guess what album I got yesterday that had 26 songs for ten bucks and was TOTALLY AWESOME! Yep, you'll NEVER guess. Please, leave a review!**


End file.
